Revenge Bites
by GhoulEater13
Summary: Ciel thought he was done! He thought he was able to escape his past! He thought he was safe. I guess not... Rated M for language, Implied Rape, Murder, and Dark Subjects... Love you guys!
1. Kidnapped

**A/N: I'm gonna post Angry, my DRRR fanfic once I get this shorter one out of the way! This is Kuroshitsuji!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Love, Ghoul-san~!**

 _He was strong, he thought._

 _He was indestructible, he hoped._

 _He was invincible, he wished._

 _He was broken... and he knew it._

 _A worthless human being._

 _A waste of precious space._

 _He was... Ciel Earl Phantomhive._

 _Ciel's Past_

When Ciel was young his parents were brutally murdered. He got away, but some men found him, and dragged him away from what little innocence he had left. The men tortured, and branded him. They cut him open and practically butchered him alive. All little Ciel wanted was for the pain to stop. He wanted to be free from his suffering... He wanted to be saved. But the boy knew that that would never be. Unwittingly, Ciel summoned a demon. The demon was called Sebastian. Sebastian gave the boy a choice. Make a contract and sell his soul to the demon, or live through the suffering until the end of his wretched life. And of course, he chose the former. Ciel told his new servant to kill everyone in the torture chamber and take him back to what was left of his family. The boy gained a contract symbol on his right eye, and always wore an eyepatch over it. After the incident, he became the Phantomhive head, and the queen's guard dog. The boy was clever, and solved every case he was given. He slightly enjoyed his job. The work slightly took his mind off the incident, but Ciel knew he would never be the same again. Half of the boy's mind was lost in the dark. When his aunt, Madam Red was murdered, he lost his whole mind to the darkness... and there was no going back. Ciel demanded many thing of Sebastian. Some things were terrible. Others were somewhat reasonable, but still pretty awful. Finally Ciel was told to investigate child disappearances, and met a man that recreated everything Ciel went through. The bones of the children that were kidnapped were used as spare body parts. Ciel killed the creator of the horror house himself and had Sebastian burn down the rest of the property, along with the children inside. Little did Ciel know... One of his attackers was still out there, seeking revenge, looking for the moment to strike.

 _Ciel's Present_

"Wake up young master. It's time for your morning meal." Sebastian said. Ciel groaned and lifted his arms to stretch. The boy's blue-gray hair was a wreck and his right eye was showing.

"S-Sebastian. Give me my eyepatch." Ciel ordered.

"Yes master." Sebastian tied the eyepatch behind his head and dressed the boy up for the day. The butler escorted Ciel to his dining chamber and served him his morning meal. "I must go into town today My Lord. We are low on cooking ingredients." Ciel just nodded. Sebastian bowed on one knee and gracefully went to go to town, leaving Ciel alone with his other servants. The boy went along with his normal routine, until an uninvited guest arrived at the manor. He was a tall man with black hair and green eyes. He wore a brown button up coat and beige pants. His shoes were normal old timer leather boots. Ciel had his guest take a seat and didn't bother asking for beverages or snacks. He wanted to make sure that he wasn't embaraced because of his clumsy maid Meyrin. He made sure that her, Finny, and Bard stayed hidden.

"Hello sir. I don't remember scheduling anything with you. Do you mind telling me who you are?" Ciel asked.

"Ah yes. It was scheduled last minute. I am Enfer Eleveur." The man said.

"Hmm. That's a strange name. Hell Raiser in French. I like it." Ciel commented. "What exactly _are_ you here for."

"Ah! Well, I'm here to schedule a partnership with you and the Funtom Company!" Enfer said. "I'm looking to have more children buy from my company."

"Really? Because, if you ask me... It looks an awful lot like you're trying to kidnap me." Ciel said plainly. Enfer widened his eyes. 'How did that little brat know?' "Relax. I'm only joking." Ciel smirked. 'Little brat is toying with me! Well... I'll show him.' The man stood.

"Excuse me. Do you have a restroom?" Eleveur asked. Ciel nodded and pointed in the direction of the restroom. 'I've got him now!' Enfer began walking. When he was behind Ciel, the boy turned around. His eyes widened as Enfer ran towards him with a rag in his hand. The rag was put over his face. Suspecting that there would be chloroform in the fabric, Ciel struggled and held his breath. When he couldn't hold it anymore, he breathed in the drug, and passed out. "Sorry mate. Vengeance bites! But you of all people would know that... wouldn't you?" The man snuck Ciel out of the manor, and had a few men help take him off the property. They would punish him for what he did to Enfer's partners in crime...


	2. Torture

**A/N: Sorry. I would've posted this chapter sooner but, I passed out! I put french in this one, so if you don't like it, skip to the words next to it that are in parentheses. Sorry if it's annoying, but I wanted to add some good effect because Ciel spoke French in Kuroshitsuji: Book of Murder. Well, enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji... Sadly):**

 **Love, Ghoul-san~!**

 _ **xxxx**_

When Ciel woke up, he was in a dark room. Things were still looking a little fuzzy because of the drug, but he knew he wasn't in his own home. He was somewhere with that man. Who was it again? Ah, yes... Enfer Eleveur. The boy stood up to see where he was, and he instantly regretted it. "Ack! My head. Bloody hell!? Where in heaven's name am I... W-Wait a minute. No... It can't be." Ciel's vision was coming back. When he got a good look at the room, he noticed it was almost exactly like the one all those years ago. He was in a cage, and there was an operating table in front of him. Unlike that night, he was alone. There was no one else in the chamber, no other prisoners anyway. Ciel's stomach churned, and he wrenched. The situation he was in... It disgusted him... But terrified him to a dangerous extent. The young Earl began to breathe heavy and uneven. He was having a panic attack, which led to an asthma attack.

"Boss?! There's something wrong with the kid! He's breathin' all funny. What do we do?" A rough masculine voice said. Ciel began to claw at his chest, and he hurled again. His eyes were half lidded, and there were strings of vomit dripping down his chin. "Gross! He's getting vomit everywhere." Ciel heard footsteps coming towards him. He fell to his knees and tried to back away, but there wasn't much room for escape in the small cage the boy was in. A large hand grabbed the lower half of his face, but it didn't cover his mouth. There was some sort of medicine type material shoved into his mouth that he was forced to swallow. It was some prescription for asthma. Ciel wasn't afraid anymore. The only thing he really feared, was being branded again. He feared being deemed as someone else's property.

"The kid has asthma. Figures something like this would happen." Another voice said... Enfer. Now that that was over, Ciel couldn't help but give a malicious smile. His lips were shivering, and his whole body was cold. It must've been the room, because Ciel wasn't scared. Sure the memory made him panic, but his current situation didn't _scare_ him. It pissed him off, and made him sick.

"You're disgusting... You know that." Ciel mumbled nonchalantly. "Oh well. Sebastian will find me soon. And he'll kill you. Just like we killed your little partners way. back. when."

"Don't be so sure. I know that butler of yours is a demon. That's why, we decided to do this under a church." Ciel's eyes widened, but to hide his fear, he replaced it with a smirk.

"Such unholy business on holy ground. You're vile Enfer." Ciel said. Then his face twisted in an angry expression, and he averted his eyes. Under his breathe the boy then said to himself. "Vous etes aussi vraiment stupide."(You're also really stupid)

"What did you just say?!" Enfer said letting go of Ciel's face.

"Oops. You weren't supposed to hear that. Oh well. I'm not repeating myself." The mismatch eyed boy said. Enfer then raised his hand and slapped Ciel hard in the face. Ciel fell to the ground, clutched his face, and giggled. "If you think that _that_ will scare me into listening to you... You're wrong." Enfer growled.

"Set 'im up!" Enfer ordered. "The pain starts now, kid." Two strong men grabbed his arms and-though Ciel didn't make it easy- dragged him to the operating table, and chained him to it.

"What are you doing?! Unchain me this instant. Let me go! Let me go dammit!" Another slap from the same hand flew across Ciel's hand. The boy stopped struggling instantly, smirked, and turned his head to Enfer. "Vous êtes gifles sont presque féminine!"(You're slaps are almost feminine) Another slap. Eleveur's face reddened in anger. 'Damn this brat and his fluent French!'

"Shut up!" Enfer yelled. "Don't you know what's going to happen to you?! You are in no place to insult me!"

"Hehe. Oh! Mais il est tellement amusant! Un peu comme votre échec à frapper la peur dans les gens."(But it is so much fun! A bit like your failure to strike fear in people.) Another slap came to meet Ciel's face. All the boy did... was laugh. "Get on with it then! Vous êtes tellement ennuyeux, je suis peut mourir d'ennui."(You're so boring, I might die of boredom)

Enfer furrowed his eyebrows, and grabbed his material for torture. The man grabbed something, and Ciel immediately felt something tug on finger nail, and rip it off, but the boy didn't scream. He curled his toes, and clenched his other fist, closing his eyes. Ciel bit his bottom lip to prevent himself from crying out or whimpering. Enfer continued on his hand until all of Ciel's fingernails on that hand were gone. The only noise that escaped the boy's lips was a harsh intake of breath. It wasn't much, and he wasn't satisfied... yet. But Enfer slightly enjoyed Ciel's reaction. "Vous aurez à faire mieux que ça pour me faire crier." (You'll have to do more than that to make me scream)

"Oh. Don't worry. I'll have you crying out and begging for mercy by the end of the night. Until then, Vous resterez ici, comme mon petit jouet." (You will remain here, as my little toy) Enfer whispered in Ciel's ear. Ciel opened his eyes and smirked again.

"Sounds fun." The boy said. "Either way. I don't care what you do to me. I'm not scared of you." But Ciel knew that he was lying to himself. He was terrified. And he wanted Sebastian to save him. But the torture continued. Blades dragging along his smooth skin, nail being ripped from his fingers and toes, and then the man walked out of the room. Ciel was confused, but at the same time... Relieved. That is until, two other men walked in, only in their undergarment. What came next, shook Ciel, and he screamed. When he did, the two men were called out by Eleveur.

"Have I finally broken you?" The monster in disguise asked. Ciel just lay there, in a puddle of red and white. He wasn't even provided with any preparation... Of course, he wasn't expecting to be. After a few moments though... He laughed. He laughed so hard that his sides hurt. Enfer thought he was crazy. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Ohhh! N-Nothing! It's just, well... You are really _bad_ at this. You'd think that I would be flailing and crying by now. I'm really just dancing in my chains, waiting for someone to get me out of here and entertain me properly." Ciel lied, his behind, and the rest of his body hurt like hell. Enfer fell for it though, and he grabbed a branding iron, and heated it up. Ciel took note of this, and panicked. His eyes widened in horror. Ciel was petrified. "W-what do you think you're doing with that?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to mark you. Just like the others did. Only I'll take the liberty of using the right side of your back. Why do you ask?" It was his turn to do the playing. And he wasn't going to play nice.

 _ **xxxx**_

 **A/N: Cliffhanger! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about the french part. Like I said, 'effect.' Now PLEASE review! It is much needed. Well, see you guys next chapter!**

 **Love,**

 **Ghoul-san~!**


	3. Broken

**A/N: Hey you guys! I decided to make this chapter real quick before I leave for Grand Junction. I just wanted to say that I had temporary writers block, but that's ok because I ended up getting an idea for my story anyway. Please review! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji... Sadly.**

 **Love, Ghoul-san~!**

 _ **xxxx**_

Ciel was finally terrified. He was trembling in his chains. Enfer had his men unchain Ciel, flip his over, and chain him up again while he was on his stomach. The branding iron was hot. Last time Ciel was branded, he was able to summon Sebastian. This time, the brand was for pure ownership, and punishment. Ciel felt the hot metal against his skin as it boiled. The boy scream from the top of his lungs. It hurt. The pain was almost unbearable, but Ciel knew that Enfer wouldn't stop there. He just didn't know that there would be mental torture too.

When the brand was finished, Ciel was unchained, and a chair was brought out, in which he was strapped to. The light in his eyes went dull. When Enfer brought a young girl with blonde hair into the chamber, he went pale. "Lizzy." He said. The chair the young Earl was in, was turned to face the operating table-now covered in Ciel's blood- where Elizabeth would be placed. "W-what are you gonna do to her?" Ciel whimpered, and Elizabeth heard him. Unfortunately, she was blindfolded and couldn't see her fiance.

"Ciel?! Ciel what's going on? What are you doing here? What am _I_ doing here? What's happening." The blonde girl asked, terrified of what may happen.

"Lizzy! I'm sorry! This is all my fault! They want me! Not you! They're doing this to hurt me! Using you was just convenient I guess." Ciel apologized. They chained her up on her stomach, and brought out a whip.

"W-what are you doing? Why can't I move? Ciel? Why would anyone want to hurt you? I don't unde-" Lizzy was cut off by a crack of a whip. When the whip met her back, she shrieked.

"I'm sorry! Please! Don't hurt her!" Ciel was then backhanded, and the whip met the young girl's back again. "PLEASE! I'll do anything! You wanted me to beg?! I'm begging! Just- Please -Stop!" Enfer smirked.

"'Anything,' you say? Mmmm. But your cries are delicious! I think I'll continue... Just to hear a bit more." The evil man chuckled. They continued to whip Lizzy, and Ciel continued to beg. Finally, Enfer stopped his men. They untied Ciel and threw him over to the table next to Lizzy. Ciel began to calm down as he tapped Lizzy the way he does with Sebastian. Luckily, she understood. Ciel explained this form of communication to her when they were younger, after his father taught him.

What Ciel said was: "I am going to get on my knees and beg for your life. They will release you, but first make you swear that you won't tell anyone. You will make that promise, but then you will tell my servants where I am. They can save me. I know they can." Elizabeth whimpered and then responded when Ciel grabbed her hand, making it look like he was trying to comfort her.

"Alright- But what about you?" She tapped, worried.

"I'm sorry." Ciel said aloud. Then, said the rest through morse code. "I need you to be afraid. I will come back alive, I promise. I just might not be in one piece, so to speak." With that Ciel got on his knees before Enfer. "I'm begging you. Do anything you want with me, but let the girl go. I will do anything and everything. Just, please let her go, alive. I'll even let you kill me." Ciel plead.

"No! Ciel! Why would you say that?!" Before Ciel could say anything in response, he was kicked in the chin.

"You are taking all of the fun out of this, you know that? Alright men. Let her go. Girl! If you tell anyone, your boyfriend here will die." Eleveur said. Lizzy nodded, got unblindfolded, and when she saw Ciel, she was shocked. He looked like he was in pain... Yet he smirked. She gasped, averted her eyes, and got escorted out of the chamber and away from the church...

 _ **With Lady Elizabeth...**_

When they unblindfolded her, she took in the sight of her love. She was shocked. Ciel was covered in blood, no finger or toenails, cuts all over his body, a brand on the right side of his back-another on the left, but it looked older-, his clothes were in shreds, and the boy was on his stomach. _'But Ciel is so strong! Why would he be-'_ Elizabeth was cut off mid thought when she saw him smirk. It was a devious smirk, which meant that he was planning something. Now Elizabeth knew what Ciel meant about Ciel's servants. She heard that they were all special in one way or another. She gasped, looked away from her fiance, and left. Before she was taken away, she was blindfolded again, but not before she saw the name of the old church. 'Darrow Church'

When she got home, her maid asked her what happened. The young girl explained what happened to her, and Ciel's situation, and they went to his manor straight away. When they got there, Sebastian was standing outside almost as if he was awaiting her arrival. He looked concerned. "Mi' Lady" Sebastian knelt on one knee, and kissed the girl's hand. "If you are here to see Ciel, we don't know where he is. We are searching the town now."

"That is what I came to tell you! I know where Ciel is! He's in really bad shape too. He's underneath the Darrow Church in the next village over! You have to save him!" Lizzy cried. She was very worried.

"Oh dear. Please Miss Elizabeth. Come have a seat, and tell me and the others what exactly you saw." Sebastian said. Bard, Meyrin, and Finny all came to hear what Elizabeth had to say. They were all very worried. Elizabeth explained what Ciel's condition was, where he was, and what they made her promise. She also told the servants what Ciel said, and that worried them even more. "We must do something about this. We will need a little help. Sadly, I must get Grell. Lady Elizabeth, I need you and your servant to speak with Alois Trancy. We will need him to take care of things here. And if what you say is true, then we need his butler's medical services. We may also need... the Undertaker." Sebastian explained. The mood became rather morbid in an instant. Then, Sebastian sent Finny, Meyrin, and Bard to get to the church, sent Elizabeth to Alois, and went to get Grell and inform the Undertaker of the current situation.

 _ **With Sebastian**_

He went to go and get Grell and told him about the situation. "And what's in it for me if I help?" Grell asked.

"I'll let you spend the whole day with me. And yes, I mean the _whole_ day. From morning, all the way to mid-night. I know not what day it will be, but when the Young Master is okay with it." Sebastian promised. Grell thought for a moment, but then agreed. Grell quickly made his way to the church.

Sebastian told Undertaker the situation, and went back to the manor to check on things there. When he arrived, he saw Claude and Alois. Lizzy told Alois the situation, and he was terrified for Ciel. Claude didn't seem too bothered by it, and was sitting in the manor on stand-by. Sebastian would already be at the church, but he is a demon and can't enter. That explains why he couldn't sense his Master. He didn't even know if Ciel was in pain!

 _ **With Ciel**_

Ciel was chained down again. Enfer decided that he would brand the boy one more time. When he did, it was right in the middle of the back. When Enger was satisfied with the young earl's reaction, he had him unchained. The light in Ciel's eyes was gone. All that was left was a dull, pale and fragile blue in his left eye. The eyepatch on his right eye was never removed, but it was a pale violet. The symbol on it was gray. Ciel stared blankly at the other end of the cage he was thrown back into. He couldn't think straight, and he wouldn't speak. He was finally broken. Ciel was completely traumatized. He continued to stare, even when he heard a large crash in the corridor of the chamber he was in. Four people came running into the wretched chamber. It was Meyrin, Bard, Finny, and Grell. They all came to save him, but Ciel couldn't look up. He wouldn't move, he wouldn't even speak. He was still just staring blankly. He didn't even respond when they called his name. It was almost as if he _didn't_ hear them. He didn't believe that they were actually there. Ciel brought his knees to his chest, and hugged them closer to himself. The bluenette buried his face in his knees, and refused to open his eyes once they were shut. He feared that what he would see was another brand. He couldn't bear the pain, or the fear. He just wanted it all to stop.


	4. Saved?

**Hey guys. Sorry about the wait. Shout out to Ciel2031. They gave me the idea of Sebastian's persona after Ciel's return. I hope you enjoy readers! And thank you Ciel2031 for reading and giving me such lovely reviews.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji... Sad face.**

 **Love, Ghoul-san~!**

 _ **xxxx**_

 _ **With Grell and the Servants**_

The four of them ran through the corridor, eliminating everything in sight, trying to reach the room that held Ciel. When they finally made it, what they saw shocked them. There was blood all over a formerly white operating table. They looked around and saw Ciel also coated in blood, staring blankly in front of himself. "Ciel!" Finny called out to the boy, but he didn't respond. He just curled up into a ball almost as if he didn't notice his saviours.

"He can't hear you. More like, he won't listen." Ciel's captor said. He seemed to be amused. "Did that little girl tell you about this place? I'm surprised. She would sacrifice her little boyfriend so easily." The man grabbed a gun and aimed it at Ciel, but before he could shoot, Meyrin shot his hand, making him scream and drop the weapon.

"You are the one that hurt the young master! You will pay." Finny said, throwing a fist to Enfer's face. Finny punched Enfer all the way to the other side of the chamber.

"Sebastian and the young master saved us from killing others and getting killed ourselves. It's time we return the favor." Bard said as he took his flamethrower and caught the man's clothes on fire. After that, Meyrin shot him in the chest, and Grell finished the job, taking his soul, and marking him off of the death record. The four of them made there way to the boy in the cage, opened it, and slowly made their way in. When they tried to touch Ciel, he jumped, tensed, looked up, and backed away, his back pressing against the cold bars of the cage.

"G-get away from me!" Ciel cried. This scared the group, even Grell.

"Master! We're here to help you." Meyrin said.

"N-n-no y-you're not." He said. "You're here to do what he did! He sent you in here! I-I know it! Get away from m-me!" With that the boy curled into a ball again and began to cry. Grell, regaining his composure, rolled his eyes and walked to the crying boy. With one tap on the shoulder Ciel passed out. Grell picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Let's go. Sebastian's waiting." Grell said as he took the boy outside of the building and gently put him down in the carriage.

The ride wasn't very long. When they arrived at the manor, they walked in and saw Sebastian along with Claude, Alois, and Lizzy. Grell passed Ciel to Sebastian. "Claude. We need to to take care of his injuries. I'll help." Sebastian said. He gently put Ciel down on the the sofa, and Claude approached him and gave the boy first aid. Elizabeth and Alois were at his side the whole time. When he was done getting treatment from Claude, the spider demon put the medical supplies away, and left the three children alone. "What was the total damage?" Sebastian asked Claude.

The spider demon rolled his eyes and looked at Sebastian. "I'm not a doctor. But, if you must know. He was about 32 cuts and gashed on his back and torso. He is also missing all of his finger and toenails. Not to mention his broken left wrist. Not only that, but he has three brands. Two are fresh, and one looks older. About three years actually. Well, he also has cuts on his arms and legs. The brat has trauma as well. He will heal perfectly fine physically. Mentally, I'm not so sure." Claude explained. Sebastian was silent as he looked at his young master. Sebastian has always cared for the boy. Ever since he started serving him, he couldn't bear seeing the boy get hurt. Of course the raven haired butler never admitted this, and he probably never would. Although they sometimes don't get along, Sebastian is like a father figure to Ciel, and he loves Ciel like a parent should. He pitied him as well.

Sebastian walked into the room Ciel was in. When he finally reached Ciel, he took the boys hand in his own. The sudden appearance made the other two teenager jump, but they immediately went back to watching Ciel's broken and beaten body as the boy slept. The boys face looked distressed. His eyebrows were furrowed, and jaw was clenched. His eyes were also closed extremely tight.

Sebastian and the two teens sat for about five minutes, until Ciel started to breathe heavily and uneven. The boy's whole body began to shake and Ciel tossed around on the bed he was resting in. Ciel's eyes shot wide open. He then began to scream and cry. Tears fell down his cheeks and onto the pillow his head was on.

"No!" Ciel screamed. "Please! Stop it! No more! Not again!" Ciel brought his hands to his head, almost as if he was trying to force something out. "Go away! Get away from me!" The two teens in the room with Ciel were terrified and started to panic. Sebastian was shocked. He looked at his young master with wide eyes and brought him into a tight embrace, securing him to make sure none of his wounds opened back up again. Ciel stopped squirming and finally sank into Sebastian's arms. He was still breathing heavy and uneven as the boy's butler comforted him. The boy then began to speak again, only in french.

"S'il vous plait. Aide-moi. Sebastian." (Please. Help me. Sebastian.) The boy whimpered, gripping Sebastian's coat in his fist. Slowly, Ciel's eyes closed again, and he went limp in his butler's arms. The boys head fell back and hung loosely, and his arms fell to his sides.

"W-what was that?" Elizabeth asked, terribly concerned.

" _That,_ my dear is what you call a night terror. Its like a bad dream, only more vivid. And most of the time it is based around things that have happened, or will. In his case, its something that _has_ happened. That was only the beginning of what the boy has been through." A certain red haired reaper said.

"Who are you?" the blonde girl asked.

"I am Grell." The reaper said. Elizabeth nodded.

"But- how do you know what happened?" Elizabeth asked.

"I have my ways. Anyway. Technically, Ciel might not have said all of those things. Some of it may be what was hidden in the deepest parts of his mind. Most of the time he was with Enfer, he was so blinded by pride, that he refused to cry out. This made things significantly worse for him. The wretched man wanted the poor boy to scream and cry. Ciel wouldn't, so he tortured him until the child finally broke." Elizabeth and Alois looked back at Ciel and began to feel sorry for him.

"How could he live through something like that?" Alois asked. "I was subjected to terrible things growing up, but this. I wouldn't be able to survive something like... _this._ "

"Well... How should I put this... Technically, he didn't _live_ through a small part of it. He died somewhere towards the end. But he wasn't meant to die at that point in time, so his soul was placed back into his body. God knows what happened to him then." Grell said.

"What?!" Elizabeth said. "How would you know that?! And what do you mean 'his soul was forced back into his body?!' You sound like a total loon!"

"Ahhh. Well, have you heard of the grim reaper? Well, lets just say that there's more than one, and I am one of them. Do you want proof?" Grell said. Elizabeth looked at him in confusion. Alois just rolled his eyes and looked back at his dear Ciel.

"And how might you prove something like that?" the girl questioned.

"I can show you Ciel's memories. All the way from when he was a baby." Grell said.

"Its true. He can. The man isn't lying." Sebastian said, laying Ciel back on the bed. "Oh dear. I have to get another pillow. This one's soaked." Sebastian went to get another pillow from his master's room and came back in an instant with the pillow. He removed the tear soaked one and replaced it with the dry one that Ciel liked to sleep with. Ciel stirred a bit in his sleep, but quickly relaxed again once he was on his side. His hair was covering a small part of his face. Sebastian noticed something in the boy's hair. It was dry blood. "Damn. I've got to get a wet cloth to was this out. You two." Sebastian pointed at the two blonde teenagers. "Keep an eye on him. Please?" Sebastian then ran to get some wash clothes.

The two teens made there way back to Ciel's side. Elizabeth grabbed his hand, and Alois caressed his cheek. Ciel tensed for a moment, squeezing Elizabeth's hand, but he soon relaxed once again. "Was it so bad that no one can touch him without him getting scared?" Elizabeth asked, looking at Grell.

"Like I said. I can show you if you'd like." Elizabeth just shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that when he wakes up, Ciel is going to need all the help he can get to be himself again." Elizabeth said in determination. Alois nodded in agreement.

"And we're going to be there! Every step of the way." Alois said. Then, Sebastian walked in with the clothe and began to clean the remainder of the blood from Ciel's hair and face.

"Its going to take a while. But Ciel will heal, with time. Just give it time, and he can go back to being his normal-ish self." Grell explained. "Don't forget your promise Sebby~!" And with that, Grell left. He was right though. Give it time, Ciel would be himself again.

Ciel slowly opened his eyes and looked around. "S-Sebastian." The boy's voice was hoarse from the incident earlier. "W-Where am I?" He felt a pressure on his hand. He looked to see Elizabeth holding it. The boy became tense. "P-please... Let go."

Elizabeth looked down at her's and Ciel's hand and slowly let go with a frown. "Are you alright young master? Are you in pain?" Sebastian said. He was about to reach out, until Ciel flinched back. He then pulled away and stood straight.

"I'm going to go back to my room now." Ciel threw the covers of and slowly got to his feet, shakily.

"Here, let us help." Alois said.

"No!" Ciel raised his voice, making the other two teens flinch. "I mean. No. I-I've got it." Ciel slowly make his way out of the room. When he reached the door, he opened it and leaned on the door frame. Ciel was about to fall forward, but Sebastian caught him. "Let go of me!" Ciel pushed his butler.

"But, young master-" Sebastian said.

"That's an order!" The room went silent. Sebastian let go of Ciel, and backed away from him. With that, Ciel slowly made his way to his bedroom and closed the door, laying in his own bed.

Elizabeth and Alois looked at Sebastian, and then made their way out of the room as well. "I'll be going home now." Elizabeth said. "I'll come back tomorrow to see how he's doing."

"Me too." Alois said. With that, the two blondes left the manor and returned to their own homes, leaving Sebastian with Ciel for the night.

All Ciel thought to himself that night was, _'I'm saved. But I'll never feel_ _ **safe**_ _again.'_

 _ **xxxx**_

 **A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was pretty long. Reviews and story Requests are lovely! Again, thank you Ciel2031.**

 **Love,**

 **Ghoul-san~!**


	5. Shattered

**A/N: Hey my precious humans! I just sang a crap ton on Smule! It was so fun, you gys should get the app! Anyway, this chapter is going to have a lot to do with Everyone trying to help Ciel, but he is avoiding them. This is also when some real hurt/comfort takes place. I hope you all enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this lovely television series.**

 **Love, Ghoul-san~!**

 _ **xxxx**_

 _ **With Sebastian**_

It had been 3 days. Every time Sebastian tried to go in Ciel's room, the boy would yell at him and order him to stay out for the rest of the day. Alois and Elizabeth were starting to get really worried. No matter how hard the two of them tried to get Ciel to talk to them, he wouldn't. He wouldn't even open his bedroom door. When Sebastian prepared the boy's meals, he would place them outside Ciel's door. When no one was around, he would come out to get the food. When Ciel needed to bathe, he would do it himself.

Today, Ciel was acting stranger than he had been the passed three days. Sebastian would got a strange pain in his hand where the contract symbol for him and Ciel was. When he tried to ask Ciel about it, the boy would be even quieter than he was before! When it happened again, Sebastian got angry and barged into his young master's room. When he did, what the demon saw shocked him beyond words. Ciel was in the bathroom, with the door wide open, and gashes, oozing blood all over his wrists. The boy was staring at the ground while on his knees, his eyes half lidded, a razor slipping from his fingers.

 _ **With Ciel**_

Ciel went into his bathroom and grabbed a razor blade. Memories of what happened while he was with Enfer rushed through his mind as he dragged the blade across the skin on his wrist. More and more memories flooded his head, and more and more cuts were made on his wrist.


End file.
